A bridging clutch such as this is known, for example, from U.S. 2002/0134632 A1. The bridging clutch is held in a clutch housing of a hydrodynamic clutch apparatus, which is in the form of a torque converter and in consequence is provided with a pump wheel, a turbine wheel and a guide wheel to form a hydrodynamic circuit. The bridging clutch has a piston, which is mounted on a hub and is held via axial force stores on a piston mount such that they rotate together but can be moved axially. The piston mount is on the one hand attached to a housing cover of the clutch housing by means of spot welds, and on the other hand firmly holds the hub, to which the piston is fitted, likewise via spot welds. A clutch disk which is provided with two or more friction surfaces is provided axially between the piston and the housing cover and is connected by means of a holder to a turbine shell of the turbine wheel such that they rotate together.
Since the connection of the piston to the piston mount and hence to the housing cover such that they rotate together is provided by means of the axial force stores, it is possible for their respective deformation states to influence the readjustment of the rotation of the piston with respect to the clutch housing. On the other hand, when a torque is being transmitted via the bridging clutch, it is impossible to preclude any undesirable influence on any prestressing of the axial force stores which may occur. The axial movement of the piston is also limited with this design configuration by the axial force stores.